My Love for Hime
by Ichihime2Fan
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime gets caught in the rain unsuspectingly and at her apartment, they starts to reveal new parts of themselves. Cliche title, I know, and it honestly has nothing to do with the story so I just came up with something. First lemon, so go easy on me, please. Hope you enjoy! Team Ichihime!


**(A/N) - Hey, viewers. It's Ichihime2Fan, here. This is, of course, an Ichihime story, so all Ichiruki's or whatever, get out! This is my first lemon and it's longer than I thought, also fluff at the end. Please no flame, much, some I accept. I hope you like it, and goodbye my cookie monster fans!**

* * *

I looked at the sky while leaned up against the school gates, waiting for my cute orange-haired girlfriend. I then started thinking about her wavy orange hair, gray shining eyes, her perfect smile that beat even the sun. But, then my thoughts then started going to her body. Her slim but full legs, her perfectly round hips, a flat fit stomach, which led to those big fucking beautiful breasts of hers. God! She can be so fuck se-

I was drastically snapped out of my thoughts when I felt two small arms wrap around my torso, "Hey Ichi," Orihime mumbled in my shirt.

I wrapped my hands around her waist, and dug my nose into her hair, pushing all thoughts of her sexy body away. "Hey Hime," I murmured in her hair.

She giggled the sound coming in my ears like wind chimes. Orihime then pulled back when Tatsuki walked up to us, "Hey Ichigo. What's up?"

"Nothing," I let one arm fall from around Orihime and kept one arms loosely around her, "I thought you would've already left when school let out."

"Nah, I went with Orihime to ask about the homework since I didn't get it either." She cast Orihime a look, "And there were some things that we had to talk about."

I raised my eyebrow as Orihime giggled, "Things like what?"

She walked past us with a grin plastered to her face, "Nothing, forget it."

When Tatsuki left, I gave Orihime a look, hoping she'd tell me. Instead, she simply grabbed my hand and pulled me, "Come on, Ichi. You said after school you would take me to the park and push me on the swings."

I smiled behind her. Soon enough we were walking side-by-side together, holding hands. She was humming some unknown tune, happily. Until I noticed she stopped and was frowning, "What's wrong, Hime?"

She jumped in surprised and smiled, "Nothing, it's just I really miss Rukia? Being gone for two months without her is long."

I scoffed, "Yeah, whatever. It's good to take a break from that evil little midget sometimes."

She stopped walking and put her hands on her hips, "Rukia is not an evil little midget, Ichi. Rukia is nice."

I scoffed again and decided to say nothing; I turned around and began walking. "Come on, let's go to park."

She caught up to me and before you know it, we were already at the park. Orihime ran to the swings me following her, when she sat down I held out my hand in front of her. She blinked at me, "Give me your bag, I'll go put it down on the bench with mine."

Her smiled brightened and she handed me her bag. After I put both our bags on the bench, I began pushing Orihime on the swing -who, was laughing and giggling. We stayed at the park for a couple of hours, until it was starting to get dark and I realized that the air was starting to cloud.

I stopped pushing Orihime, "Hey, we should leave before it starts to r-" Just as I was about to warn Orihime droplets soon began to pour in over our heads. "Shit!" I quickly grabbed Orihime's hand as she squealed in surprised. I pulled her to our bags and we both tried to make it to a safe place from the rain. Since Orihime's apartment was closer than my house, I opted with going there, instead.

As soon as we got there, I flung open the door and kicked my shoes off the genkan, Orihime doing the same. I shook my head vigorously, making water drop everywhere from my hair. Orihime giggled, and I immediately stopped. I blushed, "Sorry. I guess I forgot you were there."

She smiled, "No, its okay." We walked in her living room, "I'll go get us a robe and then I'll go put us on some tea."

I nodded, I couldn't even utter a word as I noticed how fucking sexy she looked wet, her white school shirt -now see through- clinging on to her skin for dear life, her skirt not fluttering anymore but sticking onto her cream-colored thighs, even I could see through her white thigh-high socks. God! Just thinking about her is getting me hard.

The next minute or so, I felt a hand on my forearm, "Ichi?" I looked down and almost immediately, I nearly got a nosebleed. Orihime changed out of her clothes into nothing but a white thigh-length robe, the belt tied loosely around her waist, and I could see quite a big amount of cleavage. As if, I wasn't already hard.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Orihime shifted, she looked at me worried. "Ichi? Are you okay? Your face is all red."

_'Fuck! Hell no I'm fucking not okay!'_I scratched the back of my head, and took the robe from her. "Yeah, I'm fine," I manage to choke out.

She smiled, "Okay, you go change in the bathroom. I'll go put on some tea so we can warm up."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

As soon as I got to the bathroom, I closed the door, dropped the robe on the floor, and splashed some cold water on my face. Right now, I don't think I need some cold water; I need a fucking cold shower. That would be the only way to relieve some 'stress' right now. Well that and jacking off. And like hell would I fucking jack off in my girlfriends' bathroom. If she was to come in here finding me doing that, then I'm fucking pretty, sure, my life would be hell and forever on.

I think I'll just settle taking a shower. I opened the door and walked to the kitchen, finding Orihime bent over looking in the refrigerator. She was humming some unknown tune, and shaking her butt side-to-side. And it nearly took all my willpower to suppress a groan when the robe rode up her thighs, so close to revealing her ass, but not there yet.

I cleared my throat, really wanting to end the pleasurable torture. Damn hormones! She looked at me and stood up slowly to her full height. "Is there something wrong, Ichigo. I thought you were going to change."

I tried to find my voice, "Umm, yeah. But I think I'll just take a shower first."

She blinked, "Okay." She walked up to me, my heart now was beating erratically. "Do you need help looking for t-"

I kissed her, cutting her off. I fucking had enough! I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me. She braced her hands on my chest, kissing me back. Slanting my mouth over hers, I plunged my tongue in between her lips.

She moaned. I put my hand on her back, pushing her to me more. Her breasts pressed against my chest, I groaned. I pulled away from her lips only to latch kisses on her neck, I found her pulse easily and bit before I lapped my tongue over the wound. I lavished more kisses onto her skin, leaving more hickeys there. Orihime looped her hands over my neck, digging her sharp nails into my scalp, another groan from me.

I pushed Orihime to the counter, being rewarded a moan from her. I let my hands roam down her curves to her butt, getting a squeak in return. Leaving her neck, I plunged my mouth into hers once again. I picked her up and sat her down on the counter, as she knotted her feet together behind my back also pushing me into her more. Now our front lined up with each other. I pulled back a little to look at her face. Her gray eyes were ensconced with lust, her cheeks were tinged with a rosy pink, and her dark pink lips were deeply bruised from kissing.

I growled at the sight, and moved my hands into her hair and tug the burnt-orange strands. Her head loll back giving me even more skin to lavish hickeys on. Her feet pressed me against her, making our front pressed together. She moaned loudly as I groaned. I untied her robe only to find a strawberry bra with matching panties. Smirking, I wrapped my arms around her bare curvy waist, as she shivered. "Ichi."

"Fuck Hime!" I growled into her skin. I moved my right hand to latch on to her right breast, kneading it.

"Ichi..." she choked, "...the room."

I grunted in response and picked her up, not ever leaving her mouth once. I carried her to her room and laid her down on her futon, me looming over her. I pulled back from her mouth to take a look another full look at her. Her soft curves exposed to me, her hips were full and only shown for me to see, and her long legs set out only for me. And God! Did those breasts look confined in that strawberry covered bra.

"Ichi?" My eyes snapped to gray cloudy worried eyes, "Is something wrong?"

I smiled as I caught what she was talking about, she feels insecure about her body. She thinks her body isn't enough to please me, but trust me her body is enough to over-please me. "No," I kissed her. But then the chaste kiss soon enough wasn't as innocent. I massaged her right breast, enjoying the moans that I was rewarded. I spread her legs so they were on both side of me, our fronts pressed against one another, causing a moan from both of us.

I kissed her neck, a moan. I bit her earlobe, a groan. While lost in the heat of things, Orihime suddenly thrust her hips into mine. I groaned, "Orihime."

She blushed, "S-S-Sorry I-Ichigo."

Man, did I just turned on like that? "Ugh, don't apologize," I groaned in her ear. I could feel the wetness of her panties through the fabric of her clothes including my wet ones. I rolled my hips into hers to hear another moan; I got what I wanted.

"Ichi..." she panted, "...clothes. Ung... off." I quickly stripped off my shirt and threw it somewhere behind and right away her hands were already on me chest. I had to bite back a groan as she scratched her nails slowly down my chest, until she got to the waistband of my pants. I leaned down over her catching her hair in one hand, caressing her breast with the other, and making out with her all in one time.

Orihime was panting harshly when I let go of her lips, leaving a thin line of saliva between us. Orihime didn't seem to focus on trying to get my belt unloose, but she tried. I moved her hands out the way of my belt, unzipped my pants and shrug them off. I threw those somewhere around the room also.

When I turned back Orihime eyes were wide her mouth formed in an 'o' shape. "I... didn't think you were so..." she choked, "...big."

I smirked, pride filling me. But suddenly I found myself flipped on my back with Orihime -on all four- on top of me. Her burnt-orange hair falling like a curtain over my face. We both looked in each other eyes; pretty, sure, both of our eyes were hazed with lust. She then, slowly, paste her lips with mine. I grabbed a fistful of orange hair, as she starts kissing her way down to my neck. She kissed her way down from my neck to my chest, and licked my nipple.

I groaned, "Orihime." She kissed her way down my abs, until she got to my pelvis. I was nervous about what she was going to do, so I tried to stop her. "Orihime, you don't ha-" I stopped mid-sentence and groaned due to Orihime having to wrap her fingers around my dick.

She looked up at me with shiny eyes and a blush staining her cheeks, "I-I never did this, but I'll try to make you feel as much pleasure as I can give you, Ichi."

I was about to say something until I felt her hands moving up and down my shaft. I groaned, "Orihime." Her hands moved up and down slowly at first until she soon gained speed. So suddenly in the middle of feeling great pleasure, she stopped. I then threw my head back as I felt something warm and wet lick my shaft. Orihime licked my head, and started moving her hands up and down on my shaft again. I felt as if I could just cum right now, but no, that's not enough.

I moaned and groaned as Orihime then began taking me whole in her mouth, her warmness filling me. Her head bobbed up and down, working sync with her hands. I grabbed her head, guiding her to my orgasm -which was pretty, close. "Mmm, Ichi. You taste good," she mumbled.

I didn't even have time to response as I felt my orgasm near. I groaned, slamming her up and down on my shaft faster. I felt something tight in my stomach. "Orihime... I'm about to... cum." I tried to choke out. But instead of taking my warning she only sucked harder. My panting was harsh, and my heart was beating erratically. The next thing I seen was white, "Orihime!" I screamed.

After I came down from my high, and my breathing calmed down I looked down at Orihime. She was licking cum all over fingers, popping each one in her mouth and slowly letting her tongue slide up and down on her finger. I watched with her with memorized eyes, just like that, I ended up horny all over again.

After she was done, she looked up at me with hazy eyes, "I love your taste, Ichi."

That snapped me, I growled at her and in a very quick movement, I flipped her over where she was on her back. She squealed but I cut her off with a sloppy kiss, I let my tongue push past her lips and make hot contact with hers. Lost in the heat of things, I moved my hand down south of her body, she was writhing under my body. Experimenting, I rub my index finger over her slick panties. She shrieked loudly, encouraging me. Now encouraged enough, I stroked her clit through her slick panties.

"Ichigo," she moaned. I moved my lips away from hers, and plunged to her neck. Licking and biting the creamy skin until it turns red and sensitive. My lips moved lower, and lower down to the top of her breast, lavishing kisses all on her. She kneaded her hands into my hair, "Ah! Ichigo!"

Letting me get more of her, she pushed me back, unhooked the strawberry bra, and threw it somewhere where the rest of the clothes were. I growled, seeing her breasts for the first time, the possessive side of me now overtook me. I jumped back on her, rubbing her pussy harder, she moaned, "Ichigo!"

"Orihime!" I growled. I bent down and took a pink perk nipple in my mouth, rolling it over with my tongue.

"Ahh!" Her body twitched undermine. Taking my other hand, I gave attention to left firm nipple, begging for attention, also. "Ichigo!" Turning away attention from the nipple, I kept my teasing, but turned my attention to Orihime's face. Her cheeks were a unhealthy shade of red, but hot nonetheless, her usual bright shining grey eyes were closed behind long black lashes, her mouth was pink and swollen from the hot kiss we shared, or that I took over. She looked so fucking hot right now.

Bolder now, I slipped one finger in her slick entrance. Her eyes widened and her mouth was locked in a large 'o', "Ichigo!" I pumped in and out of her slowly at first, my fingers drowned with her wetness, making me smirk with pride that she's wet for me. Her moans steady climbing, making me pump faster and faster. Growling, I stopped my teasing and leaned back.

She whined in protest, "Ichigo!"

Smirking, I opened her legs, letting me get a good view of her clothed pussy. The sight had me painfully aroused, her juices spilling out through her panties, making her pussy transparent. But, not enough for my satisfaction. Hooking my fingers around the middle of the cloth, I ripped them off.

Orihime yelped under me, "Ichi!"

Now satisfied, I got achingly erect just like that. Bending down, I took a sniff of her wonderful pussy. Her beautiful scent filling my nostrils, until I couldn't take it anymore. Wrapping a hand around each supple thigh, I dug my tongue into her pussy, tasting her for the first time. And I'll tell you, this has got to be the best taste ever.

Her uncontrollable moans filled my ear. "Ichi. No! Ahh!"

Sliding my tongue up and down her clitoris, I slipped an index finger in her wet pussy. My senses were clouded with lust, letting me block out of everything except Orihime and I. I was too, too, close to losing every sense I had, but didn't care. All I cared was trying to bring pleasure to my beautiful girlfriend. I slipped another finger into her wet pussy, pumping faster and faster, working sync with my tongue.

"Ichi! Please! Ahh!" her moans were louder now as she shook her head from side-to-side. I could tell she was close to cumming, I could feel it, and even taste it. I pumped my finger in and out as fast as I could, and licked my tongue up and down, tasting her juices, flowing faster. Her breathing picked up pace, her flat stomach up and down furiously. "Ichi!" Her walls closed tight around my fingers, trapping me in and not letting me get out. "Ichi! I'm cum- Ahh!"

Her flowing juices leaked out and into my tongue, letting me taste her white essence. I made sure I got every drop, satisfied with the taste. The best taste I've ever tasted, better than strawberries, chocolate, and even the sweetest thing that I could think of right now. Turning away from her tired pussy I took a look at my beautiful princess, her cheeks finally turned to a healthy shade of pink with a reddish tinge, her grey eyes were still hooded, her mouth slightly parted, letting in and out soft breaths.

I sat up and kissed her soft pliable lips. She opened her eyes, and blushed more. I smiled, and brushed her burnt-orange hair from her sweaty forehead. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Ichigo," she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in for another kiss. The soft kiss turned not so innocent, having me libidinous all over again. My erection poked her thigh, making her moan. She pulled away from my lips whimpering, "Ichigo, I need you inside me."

The protective side ruled out the the lust side of me, "Are you sure?"

She smiled sweetly, "Yeah, Ichi. I'm sure."

Bending down, I intruded my tongue in her mouth. Hooking my hands around her thighs, I hitched her legs around my waist, locking her feet in place behind my back. I decided to tease her with my dick, slightly rubbing it up and down her clit. She gasped, "Ichigo." Smirking, I decided to tease her more. Putting only slightly a little more pressure, being earned another moan. Our tongue danced and fought for control, plunging my tongue down her throat.

She pulled back and moaned, "Ahh! Ichi! I need you now!"

Lining up my erect dick with her wet pussy, I asked again to make sure, "Are you sure, Orihime? I'm going to take your virginity, and you won't have it back." I wasn't just worried about taking her virginity; I was also worried about hurting her.

Smiling she said, "Of course I'm sure, Ichigo. I won't regret it. I want you to have it, not anyone else. I'm yours."

I growled, "Yeah, mine, nobody else. Understand that." She giggled and nodded. "Ready?" I asked her. Taking a deep breath, she nodded again in response. I pushed myself in her pussy, slowly, her walls clamp tight around me. I stopped when I came across a barrier. Orihime legs tighten around me, her arms doing the same thing around my neck. Thinking it's her hymn, I pushed past her barrier, breaking it.

I snapped my head up when I heard Orihime gasp; she had tears at the corner of her eyes. I brushed the tears away with my thumb, hopping she's okay. She opened her eyes, slowly, "Orihime?"

She smiled, "It's okay, I'm fine. Just keep going." And I never thought I could fall more in love with this girl. I did as told, keep going. Trying to leave some control, I slowly tried to push myself in all the way, and out all the way, slowly. Her moans were like music to my ears; no matter how many times I say it, it's true. My pace gotten faster as I tried to leave even a little control.

I growled, "Orihime."

She moaned, "Ahh! Ichigo! Faster!" I did as told and went faster. I pulled out of her completely and slammed back in her pussy completely, filling her up."Ah! Ichigo!"Throwing all caution into the wind, I went faster and more harder. Groans and moans filled the room, making the room feel hotter than it needs to be, but I didn't care. All I cared for was bringing great pleasure to my beautiful girlfriend. Orihime shook her head from side-to-side, "Ichigo! Ahh!"

Holding one leg with my right hand, I took one of her hands from around my neck and laced my fingers with hers. "God! Orihime!" I groaned. I buried my head into her neck, taking in her smells, and enjoying how loud she was moaning in my ear. I probably wouldn't be able to hear in the future, but I can think about that later. Slamming in and out of her, our passion filled the room. I kissed her cheek and made my way to her lips, sticking my tongue down her throat, muffling her moans.

"I-Ichi! I-I'm going to cum soon!"

"No, cum with me." I flipped us over, her on top and me on bottom. I pried my hands away from hers and moved them to her waist, guiding her up and down my shaft, and enjoying the view I get.

She planted her hands on my chest, "A-Ah, Ichigo!" I growled in response, and moved her up and down faster and faster by the second, the pleasure building up and up in my shaft.

"Shit!" I took hold of one of her breasts, and kneaded them. "God! Orihime!" Her slick juices filled my rod to the point it was drowned by it, her warms walls were clamped tight around me, offering some resistance, but God did was she wet, it makes it so much more easier. I felt something build up, and lifted her up and slammed her down on me.

"Ichigo! I-I'm gonna c- Ahh!" she didn't even make it through the whole sentence when her liquid spilled out, making me hit my orgasm. I felt my body tense up, and let my vision surround to white and all flying colors, while I let myself fill her up. Our liquids mixed and she emptied her and me out enough to splay on my hips, but I didn't mind. I wrapped my arms fully around her hips, and brought her down with me so we could be chest-to-chest.

She didn't protest as I flipped us on our side, with her in front of me. I felt happily tired and worn out after our aftermath. Our breathing came back to an even pace, now, settling in with our hearts. Orihime shifted to a more comfortable spot in my arms, while I laid my head in between her neck and shoulder. I mumbled, "I love you, 'Hime."

She giggled, the sound coming as tingles in my ears, "Hm, love you, too, Ichi." She rubbed my hair softly, making me fall asleep almost instantly.

It wasn't until a couple of minutes later I realized something. I shot back up, she looked at me confused. "Shit!"

"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

I prayed to God that she wouldn't be mad, "Uhm, I didn't use a condom."

To my surprise, she actually smiled and blushed, "That's okay, Ichi." When she noticed my confused look, she decided to use a better clarification and her blush darkened, she bit her lip, "I-I'm on the pill."

I barely contained my surprised and raised a brow, "When were you going to tell me?"

"W-Well, I just started a couple of days ago. I was just thinking a little of head of time, it was Tatsuki idea. I hope you aren't mad."

I smiled at her shyness and wrapped my arms around her, "I'm not mad, just surprised. Especially at the fact that it's Tatsuki idea." I sighed, "Well it's a good thing, even though knowing my father would be happy to have grand kids, I don't think we're ready for that just yet.

She giggled and ran her fingers through my hair again, "Yeah." Feeling comfortable all over again, the last words I heard before falling into a slumber, "I love you, Ichi."

* * *

**(A/N) - Hey, Ichihime2Fan viewers, I hope you like it! Please don't judge much, my first lemon, if you want I could do more. Only on your request, though. If I'm bad grammar .. Well I don't care, don't flame me for that, though. If you like it, I loooove youu... and Ichiihiimmee! Well until next time, goodbye my cookie monster. And check out my other stories, _Jealousy and My Hime! Love you!_**


End file.
